The Starchild And The Wolf
by LycoX
Summary: 16 years after coming to Earth and being taken in by the League of Assassins as a baby, young Kal-El Al-Nashwi crosses paths with a rather beautiful young woman.


**The Starchild**

 **And The Wolf**

 **Disclaimer: A little something I came up with while thinking about my idea of Smallville Clark ending up in Nanda Parbat when he arrived to Earth as a baby. Please note that I'll be taking a few creative liberties in regards to the LoA of the Arrow version. And according to Google translate, 'Alnashwi' means 'The Starchild'. Though I guess that should be 'Al-Nashwi'?**

* * *

For young Kal-El of the League of Assassins and child of the stars, it was just another day for him. Only, this time, he'd chosen a new form of training to try his hand at. One that even his father, Ra's Al Ghul, wasn't sure about. Which was saying something considering his own methods of training! But considering he was making use of catapaults to have large boulders hurled at him for the single purpose of him destroying them in a single blow as they came at him, perhaps his father was on to something… Nyssa had been very interested in trying it for herself but considering she didn't have abilities like him, she hadn't been able to do so much to her annoyance. But it did give her inspiration for her own idea of having large rocks hurled her way and attempting to cut them in half with a sword. How that was working, he hadn't a clue as he'd been doing this little exercise for several hours now. Another loud boom would occur once his fist collided with the latest large boulder. "Even now, my hand does not hurt or even bleed. A true miracle." He murmured to himself while looking at his bare hand.

"Na-Naman!?"

The unknown voice caused him to spin around while preparing for an attack. "Who are you!?" Demanded to know the young man from the stars as he looked at a rather beautiful girl in yellow shoes, khaki shorts, and a red if slightly revealing top. Her dark hair in a ponytail, decorations of some kind on her neck and he was certain that made the stunning sight before him someone who was of Native American descent.

If his hostility frightened her, she didn't show it as she stared at him in what looked to be awe. "I… I am Kyla, Kyla Willowbrook of the Kawatche people."

"The very same people my father allowed to live among us?" He asked in return with a raised eyebrow.

As the Kawatche people had been ousted from their lands thanks to the mechinations of Lionel Luthor. Whom was a man Kal-El longed to put a blade into the man's dead heart due to the things the man had done over the years. The girl, Kyla, had hesitantly nodded before lowering her head. "Y-Yes. Were it not for Ra's Al Ghul, we would have nothing." She told him while looking down.

Feeling hate in her heart for Lionel Luthor after he'd taken everything from them just cause he could. Kyla missed Kal-El's coming up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him in surprise. "What, what are you doing? I… I am not worthy to be in your presence, Naman."

Normally, he would have never done anything like this with a complete stranger. But Kal-El found himself being drawn to the Kawatche girl. Whether it was because of her beauty or the fact that like him, she and her people had lost their home, or something else, he wasn't sure. But he would allow it to happen and see what would come of it. "I know not who 'Naman' is, Kyla Willowbrook, but I do feel certain that you are more then worthy to be in my presence. And as for what I am doing? I believe it is me offering a hand of comfort in your time of need. And perhaps friendship, if you so wish it."

Kyla stared at him in shock, unable to believe what the literal legend of her people had just told her. "You… You would offer such a thing to me? Even when you do not know me?"

"Yes, I would."

"But, but why? You are Naman, he who came from the sky, the strength of 10 ten, destined to fight against Sageeth." She replied in shock while he frowned inwardly at her words.

"Strangely… I feel… Drawn towards you, Kyla Willowbrook."

Plus, as he had eyes, it didn't hurt that she was quite the beauty. Kyla felt a little flushed with how intensely he was staring at her. Flushed but surprised that he felt such a thing towards her. "Then… Then I would be honored to accept your friendship. Though I'm not sure what my Ancestors or even my grandfather would think."

Kal-El found himself smiling in some amusement over her slight rambling there towards the end. "I am Kal-El Al-Nashwi. But you may either refer to me as Kal-El or even Kal." He replied while staring deeply into her eyes.

Not particularly realizing the effect that was having on the girl. After several minutes of staring into the other's eyes, Kal broke the silence. "Perhaps you could tell me more about this 'Naman' you think me to be. And this 'Sageeth' as well."

Startled but his sudden breaking of their silence, Kyla blushed and pulled away from him. "Umm… Y-Yes, I, I can do-WATCH OUT!" She cried as a large boulder came their way.

But all he did was turn around and break it with her fist. Leaving her staring in a dumbfounded manner. And perhaps even turned on as well! Kyla watched in further amazement as he suddenly vanished and then reappeared. "My apologies, Kyla Willowbrook. Your arrival made it so I didn't think to alert the others to stop firing the boulders at me."

"Its… That's, that's okay. And you can, you can just call me Kyla, okay? As my whole name is kind of a mouthful." She told him and then winced at her brazenness.

But all he did was chuckle. "Much like my own name then."

She found herself smiling at him and Kal found that he rather liked her smile. "Come, let us sit on the cliffside and you can tell me about Naman and Sageeth."

And talk they did and Kal would find himself wondering if her people's legends really were about him. Making him wonder if his people that were long dead had been on Earth years in the past or if it was something else entirely. But he and his newfound friend would talk for several hours, and in so doing, cement a deep bond between them. And it wasn't long before the two moved from friends to lovers as the days went on after the arrival of her and her people much to not only Kal and Kyla's happiness, but the happiness of those around them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Not sure if I'll ever do more with this but we'll see what the future holds. Hope folks enjoyed!**


End file.
